When all Else Fails
by To love and be loved
Summary: Joey has tried countless times to find a steady relationship. No guys even looked at him, except when with his roommate Yugi. Well, when all else fails you turn to the internet. How will things fall out? Will Joey find his true love online? puppyshipping
1. Chapter 1: Because I'm that lazy

**A.N. Hey so this is a new story I'd thought I'd try out. Joey is gay in this fic as opposed to my Second Chance fic.**

**Diclaimer, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Because I'm that Lazy<p>

"Joey!" Yugi yelled as he slammed his apartment door shut. "I've been gone for five hours, have you even moved since I left?" He yelled angrily.

"Yeah! At ten I got hungry, and got some food from the kitchen. I sat over there for a while… I came over here like an hour ago." Joey rolled through all he did that day. Yugi was pissed.

"How can you stand to do nothing all day?" Yugi said in disbelief.

"Because I'm that lazy." Joey answered simply.

"Well if you want food tonight you're going to get off your ass right now and clean up." Yugi threatened. Joey looked at him in disbelief. Yugi stared back indifferently. Man, for such a sweetheart Yugi sure was being a hard ass right now.

"Either that or you can starve until you get a job." He added, walking out of the room. Joey sighed and stood up. He stretched and started picking up the room. As annoying as it is that Yugi was always on his case about doing stuff and getting a job, he didn't make him pay for rent or food. He really should get a job and stop leaching off Yugi.

"Hey Yug? You know any place that's hiring? I'm thinking about getting a job." Joey said loudly enough for Yugi to hear him in the next room. Joey heard something drop, and quick footsteps coming down the hall. Yugi skidded to a stop at the end of the hall and stood there breathless, as if he had just run a marathon instead of down the hall. He stared at Joey, shocked.

"Really? You're serious about this?" He asked skeptically, yet hopefully. Joey smiled.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Joey asked sarcastically. Yugi opened his mouth as if to say something, but Joey stopped him. "It was rhetorical." he added.

Yugi laughed and went over to the computer. He signed on quickly, as Joey pulled a chair up next to his. He looked over Yugi's shoulder. He was on some strange sight he'd never seen before.

"What cha looking at?" Joey asked as Yugi typed 5 digits into a box at the top of the screen.

"I'm on . I'm looking to see if there are any available jobs near by." Yugi explained as he hit 'search'

He narrowed the search to jobs at restaurants, thinking that'd be the best kind of job for Joey. Joey's eyes lit up at the results that showed up. He told Yugi to click the first one. It was an opening for a waiter job at a little café Joey had heard of. He thought about it.

The café wasn't that far away. He could walk to work, and the job looked like it paid well… well better then nothing.

The name was Duelist Café. Before Joey could even think about it.

"I'll take it!" He rolled a protesting Yugi out of the way and hit apply. He filled out the quick resume, keeping Yugi away from the computer. As soon as the last question was filled out he hit send. He looked proud of himself.

Yugi sighed, and looked at Joey… God this boy was hopeless

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. So did ya like it? I just wanted to test this one so I might take it down and not continue it if it doesn't get any hits. So if you like it and want me to continue the Review please! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Mike Tetchy

**A.N. So this is the second chapter! I'm glad so many people like it, thanks for being good fans and telling me! I 3 my fans! **

**Disclaimer I own nothing and no one... Sadly**

**...O.o well... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>When All Else Fails Chapter 2<p>

The next week Joey received an email from the owner of the Duelist café. His application had been accepted! He started work on Monday.

"Yugs! I got the job!" Joey said loudly. He heard Yugi's voice from his bedroom.

"Congrats Joe!" He said stepping out of his room. "Lets get Tristan and Anzu together and we'll all go out to diner." Yugi suggested cheerfully.

"Sure but could ya spot me tonight. I don't start work for three more days." He said grabbing his cell and dialing Tristan's number.

"Sure! I'll call Anzu." Yugi said fishing his cell out of his pocket. Once all friends were confirmed they had an hour to kill. Joey decided to watch a couple of shows Yugi had on their TV DVR. About half way through the first episode of Big Bang Theory, which had Joey laughing relentlessly, the house phone started to ring.

Since Joey couldn't completely stop his laughing Yugi got up to get it. When Yugi picked up he motioned to Joey to pause the show.

Joey paused the show, only in interest to possibly over hear what was happening.

"Hello?" Yugi asked into the phone. Joey tried listening and heard what sounded like a male voice, introducing himself.

"Oh, hey Mike." He heard Yugi replied as he walked into the next room. Joey wanted to know what was happening so he snuck to the open door way and leaned as close to the opening as he could without having Yugi know he was listening in.

"Oh tomorrow?" He asked. "Sorry I have plans with my roommate." He paused. "Yeah Joey Wheeler." He paused again and laughed a little.

"No were not dating. We just have plans to go to go paint balling with a bunch of our other friends." He explained. Joey was taken aback. Is that really what people thought? That Yugi and him were going out? Joey almost laughed at the idea.

"Yeah, sorry. Maybe next time?" He paused for a response. "Yeah, Talk to you later Mike." Yugi said as he hung up the phone. Once Joey heard the click he quietly ran back to his spot on the couch and feigned innocents. He held the remote in his left hand and looked at Yugi as he walked back into the room.

"Who's Mike?" Joey asked with feigned curiosity. Yugi looked at him suspiciously. He figured he had listened in on the call.

"That was Mike Tetchy from our English class." Yugi responded taking his seat next to Joey. Please don't ask what he wanted, please don't ask what he wanted!

"Well, what did he want?" Joey continued. He looked at Yugi in the eye with a look that said 'please don't lie to me'

"Oh well… He wanted to see if I could go out with him tomorrow. But since we have that whole paint ball thing I told him maybe next time." Yugi said nonchalantly. He grabbed the remote off the couch from where Joey had placed it and resumed the show.

"Oh, Mike Tetchy? He's cute." Joey said in a seemingly uncaring tone. "Yeah, he's not really my type. He seems to be more into tall guys." Yugi said, slightly irritated. He hated when people brought up the subject. And Mike did have a tendency to date taller guys.

"Oh, did he call you small?" Joey winced and laughed when Yugi got worked up.

"I'm not small!" He yelled which only made Joey laugh more. "Calm down Yugs. I'm gonna take a quick shower 'kay?" Joey said standing up and stretching his arms. He walked into the bathroom and started the water.

Once the water was warm enough Joey striped off his cloths and stepped in. As he let water run down his face he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

'Why does Yugi get all the guys?' He thought to himself, whilst running shampoo through his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh joey's in the shower! I'm such a fangirl.<strong>

**So I hope you like this chapter, and I'm already starting the next one for ya. **

**R&R, fave, and again PLEASE REVEIW CAUSE IT MAKES ME ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**Plus i'll throw in cookies!**


End file.
